


Welcome to My Cage, Little Lover

by Viktaruuu112



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Suspension, Trans Keith (Voltron), Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: Shiro and Keith meet online in a BDSM forum.This is their first session.Trans Keith. Mix of afab/amab language.





	Welcome to My Cage, Little Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Can you break my bones  
> Will you tear my skin  
> Can you taste my lust  
> Can you feel my sin
> 
> Broken - Lund

Keith hung suspended by black patterns of rope decorating his skin. He squirmed gently as Shiro raised him from the floor, quietly trying to find comfort in the hopeless position. Before Shiro tied the sleek black fabric around his eyes and blocked his ears with noise, he grinned, gentle fingers grazing the edge of his jaw.

“Quiet, baby… I’ve got you.”

Keith felt at ease.

They originally met online in a BDSM forum.

Lacking a proper dom, Keith learned how to enjoy solo bonding sessions. He began keeping a catalog of self-love and posted them to his blog whenever the urge arose. He learned how to set the stage and photograph himself as if he were completely immobile.

Shiro had responded to Keith’s pictures with respectful but thirsty invitations.

_I want to taste you._

_Fuck, baby._

_I’d treat you right…_

Keith couldn’t help but let his interest grow.

The favorite from his personal collection was an enticing image with his knees seductively spread, rope wrapped around his legs and threaded through his thighs framing either side of his open folds. His back was bent sharply away from the floor, contorted with his arms folded together behind his back.

It wasn’t until Keith posted this particular picture that he earned undeniable attention from Shiro.

He was sent a more than tempting invitation in the form of a selfie. Keith bit the smile on his lips when he opened his dm’s. Looking back at him was the most gorgeous face Keith had ever seen with a pair of handcuffs hanging from his teeth, but the second picture Shiro sent of a gentle, genuine smile had Keith instantly persuaded.

Shiro sent Keith a link to his blog, and the contents had his eyes blurring. It was full of short ramblings of what the man daydreamed of doing to his sub. The things Keith read made his body burn with the raw need to be under his finger.

They exchanged numbers and then began the flood of selfies, nudes, and thirsty blurbs of honesty mixed in with threads of small talk. Shiro’s personality was the sun, and Keith was a moth drawn to the flame.

Heart racing as he waited for Shiro to begin, Keith thought back to the first time they met.

 

_An innocent coffee date turned into dinner and drinks at Shiro’s place. Alcohol fueled the release of inhibitions, and before their drinks had even settled into a gentle hum in their blood, they dropped the ruse of pleasantries._

_After picking him up and rushing into the darkness of his bedroom, Shiro eagerly encouraged Keith down onto his bed. Their breath crashed into each other, mouths locking together, moving in hungry patterns that sent Keith’s head spinning._

_Groins grinding hungrily together when Keith spread his knees and invited Shiro to his body._

_Shiro’s tongue was the most addicting taste that had ever breached his lips. Hands were undeniably hungry and strong on Keith's hips, lifting his shirt with smooth palms._

_“Let me taste you, baby… wanna see that pretty pussy.”_

_Keith whimpered, nodding furiously at Shiro’s request. They hurriedly tugged on the waist of Keith’s pants and soon, he was free of the unwanted fabric._

_Shiro gave a quiet moan when he spread Keith’s legs, “Fuck, baby… so wet for me...”_

_He eyed the wet patch painting the middle of Keith’s briefs. No time was wasted before he tugged Keith’s legs wider and pulled him forward to lick through the damp fabric._

_Keith threw his head back at the feeling of Shiro’s heavy tongue licking thick stripes up the leaking center. He let out a labored breath when Shiro pressed his thumbs into the outside flesh framing Keith’s hole and pulled outward, widening Keith’s slit. The fabric dipped in to touch Keith’s hole and he moaned a rough, high pitched sound as Shiro’s tongue pressed against the wet spot repeatedly and groaned against it._

_His nose brushed the hood of Keith’s clit and his muscles jerked. Keith whined with his mouth closed, the sound humming in his nose. Shiro responded with an equally hungry sound, a deep, breathy moan warming Keith’s skin through the cloth._

_“Fuck, baby…”_

_“Fuck… fuck… please.”_

_Shiro moaned, “You like that, baby?” His lips parted around Keith’s hooded clit and began to mouth at it through the meager fabric. “You like my mouth on you?”_

_Keith’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips before he took in a shallow breath, “I’d like it more if you’d stop teasing me…”_

_The dark, cheeky smile Shiro offered was a rouse of butterflies in Keith’s chest._

_He took a breath, meeting Shiro’s eyes and gently added, “Daddy.”_

_It was magic the way Shiro’s face hardened, eyes blackening beneath the flare of lashes._

_“Fuck.”_

 

Keith rolled the sound over in his head to replace the lack of sensation he was currently experiencing.

The ropes against his skin were tight and perfect. He knew the marks would be deep and beautiful, wrapping around his skin in patterns that he would trace lovingly with his fingertips.

It would make for a great set of photos to add to his collection.

The headphones over his ears were comfortable enough, but the sounds were gently becoming increasingly disorienting. Hushes of wind and gentle crackles of noise echoed into his mind.

He’d been suspended for what felt like forever, but it could have been only moments. He could feel himself slowly sinking into a hushed space, blocked from his senses, unable to touch the ground.

He couldn’t see, hear, or feel Shiro. Couldn’t even sense his movement. But if he could, the throaty laugh that Shiro offered the empty air would have sent him deeper.

Keith swallowed hard, throat bobbing under a sheen of sweat. Anticipation was electricity over his skin.

He gasped when a gloved hand slithered beneath him, gently groping his skin from his chest down through the expanse of his torso and even further to the soft hair between his legs.

With his thighs spread in a position, he could feel every draft between them.

He sighed when he felt the heat of Shiro’s body behind him. His walls clenched when Shiro blew a gentle breath onto his damp folds. It cooled the building moisture, sent chills fluttering up his spine.

He took another moment to swallow down the anticipation.

The cool absence of Shiro’s heat was further disorienting. Not knowing when Shiro would begin berating his skin with a heavy hand was beginning to drive him crazy.

He licked his lips, taking in another breath.

Keith wondered if his voice sounded as alien as it felt coming from his mouth, “...Shiro?”

He received no response that he could acknowledge.

A small moment of panic left him wondering if he’d been left alone. But then Shiro touched his face and he felt like he could melt. Shiro’s thumb slid onto Keith’s tongue and rubbed slow circles onto the slick muscle. His mouth hung open, tongue lax under Shiro’s touch. Drool began to drip.

Then Keith felt a gentle tap on his cheek, and when it was gone, he soaked up Shiro’s absence again. His mind was sharpening into nothing but the sensation of touch.

The first sting was an absolute shock. Keith gasped and let a rough sound out of his throat that bled into a quiet, lingering moan.

The initial pain was always the hardest to get through, but once he got past the first few stings, the rest came easier. Every single one of them hurt like hell, but soon, endorphins and adrenaline numbed his skin to a degree, and with every sting came a rush of pleasure.

Shiro teased, changing up the pattern of each snap of the whip. Keith whined through gritted teeth, flinched at nothing in anticipation for the next sting. His chest alternated between tightening, holding the air in his lungs, and hopelessly panting through the quiet moments in between each slash.

His body was absolutely humming with each sting. Each time the whip connected with a patch of flesh, it left white light in its absence. Keith was glowing, and the arousal threaded through his body was undeniable. His cunt dripped long, thick strands as he hung suspended in the air, unable to move, unable to feel anything but the snap of Shiro’s power and the heat flushing his bright pink pussy. 

All Keith could do was keep himself breathing. 

Time passed in quiet, fleeting moments mixed in with long, stinging successions of dwindling pain.

There was nothing better to Keith than being restrained like this, deprived of everything except for what his dom wanted him to feel.

It had been too long since Keith had let himself feel like this.

He relaxed in the cloudy haven and let his head hang. With each sharp pain inflicted in his body, a fresh roll of heat burst into his blood. He was shimmering, floating in a sea of intensity that felt too strong to ever come down from.

Keith was lost to sensation until he felt Shiro’s tongue dip in between his puffy folds. His cunt opened around Shiro’s probing tongue. His dick throbbed as Shiro moaned vibrations against him. His tongue licked over Keith’s clit and swiped upward giving him long, lingering stripes until Keith was panting and begging with each slow glide.

Shiro’s tongue was made in heaven.

The edge loomed quickly, bringing Keith back to the very plane of existence beneath him. Pulsations started to bloom in concession as Shiro mouthed his clit, nose teasing the dripping entrance. He moaned uninhibited, thighs clenching as he felt the increase of pleasure ready to snap in his body.

But suddenly, it dissipated. 

Shiro left him throbbing, so close to release Keith could practically taste it in his mouth, and disappeared.

Keith didn’t know how long he hung for.

The looming silence of sensation was climbing so high above him that he’d never be able to climb out on his own.

The rope holding him up flexed. Keith felt that he was moving, but he didn’t know if it was up or down. He was completely disoriented, and with his head hanging down, his mind believed that he was hung completely upside down, and he was at no mercy to believe otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseRoyaly/)


End file.
